ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Targeted Planet
|Owner = Mao Wu Kong |Previous = None |NxEpisode = The Super Corn-puter Scheme |image = HowToInvadeEarth.png}} is the 1st episode of Ike! Prisman. Plot An extraterrestrial spacecraft hovered above the Earth, roughly resembling an acorn in shape, but almost surpassing a building in size. It floated over various territories, its pilots searching for an ideal place to land. Within the ship, two human-sized beings stood, operating the ship's controls carefully. They differed from each other in nearly all aspects. The bipedal alien superior had yellow skin and a saurian body. He had beady red eyes, the beak of an avian, and three digits on each limb. Two horns sprouted horns from both sides of his face and one out of the top of his head, which made his appearance insectoid as well. The alien subordinate had green skin and was round in shape. He had three pairs of limbs, four limbs functioned like human hands, and two like legs. His mouth was flanked by two mandibles. The alien superior, pointing outside their ship, commented, "This spot looks good." "That's...That's Japan isn't it?" the subordinate replied. "Indeed, Spygar. We will start there. We will begin with occupying Japan, then, the rest of the Earth!" "Lord Grandos, why do extraterrestrials from all star systems always target Japan? Could we try being a little more original?" Spygar asked. "We like to follow traditions. Just listen to me and land the ship," Grandos replied. The spacecraft descended swiftly. Fields of grass parted as if to give way to this large machine as it levitated along the border of the city of Itomori. A drill emerged from the underside of the ship, spinning silently at a high velocity as it pierced the ground. Before long, the entirety of the ship had burrowed its way underground. The soil above collapsed, burying it. ---- The alien superior pushed several buttons to set up the ship's supercomputer, which showed a static blue screen for several minutes. It's systems were being overloaded with Earth's vast amount of information stored on the internet. Without warning, it spontaneously started displaying various random websites. On seeing a video of kittens popping up on screen, the Spygar exclaimed, "What is that disgusting creature?!" He tried searching for "How to invade Earth". The computer screen buzzed, receiving a signal that Earth's-computers were not capable of processing. The screen's images became distorted, black bars crossed the display before dissolving into black squares, then into a flurry of pixels. They swirled around and gathered. A dark figure appeared. "What?! Where am I?? I'll destroy you, Gridman!" the dark figure yelled, as it seemed, at no one in particular. "Aren't you...Khan Digifer? We've heard of you..." Grandos started. "We have?" Spygar interjected. "Well, I'' have. What's that you're talking about Gridman?" "He's that so-called Hyper Agent who keeps getting in my way in the Computer World. And...oh wait...he's already...killed me...sigh" "Yes, I know who Gridman is, but that was back in 1994 in Earth years. Where have you been since then?" Grandos inquired. "I've been...dead. But nothing that's been in the digital world is ever really gone. It appears that the interference from your supercomputer has accidentally revived me." "Then nice to meet you, helmet-wearing-master-coder. I am Lord Grandos." "I am Spygar!" "That's nice and all, but as a matter of fact I'm not wearing a helmet, this ''is my face. For whatever reason did you come to Earth?" "We're going to take over the world!" "Take over the world, you say? Where have you come from?" "My home world is 42 Draconis b, so is Spygar's. I was captured for having plans for the invasion of Earth, but we managed to escape." "You mean I'' helped you escape. Aren't I smart!" "You aren't." ---- At the Land of Light, a young rookie Ultra stood rather impatiently, awaiting orders. He had crystals on his head, arms, chest and legs, all glowing with multicoloured light within. Prismatic energy. A force from an rock-like Earth kaiju, possessing various strange powers. These powers were gained by this Ultra in his early youth. When he visited the blue planet as a child on a school excursion, he had explored various natural habitats, forests, deserts, oceans, but one place left a mark on him. Antarctica. A melodious call lured him away from the group. An iridiscent flare drew him to it. Pris-Ma. He reached his hand out and contacted it. A glaring light surrounded him, threatening to devour him, but he persisted. He channeled it into him instead. It surged into his body, forming crystal structures on him. Pris-Ma shook violently before sinking into the ice. The Ultra stood stunned. His group returned to look for him, but something unexpected occured and his whereabouts remained unknown for a hundred years until the Ultra Brothers brought him back. Acknowledging that he possessed both his Ultra's and that kaiju's powers, he had named himself Prisman, dropping his title of Ultraman. He was then trained by an Earthling christened as Rainbowman, allowing him to unlock seven forms from the colours of his Prismatic Energy. Presently, Prisman snapped out of his flashback when Ultraman came before him and announced that the Space Garrison had received a report from Grandos' home planet that an alien prisoner had escaped and had plans for the invasion of Earth. "This will be your first mission. Defend the Earth from these aliens!" "Yes sir!" ---- "You say you know of me?" Khan Digifer seemed satisfied at this. "You are the one who created computer kaiju to destroy the computer world!" Grandos answered. "Yes. Yes. Gridman destroyed me when I battled him in giant size...Now that I'm back, I could try world domination." "You mean you want to cooperate with us?" Grandos inquired. Ignoring that, Khan Digifer asked, "So, do you have a plan for invasion?" Grandos hesitated, "Erm...Not exactly...Can't we just attack everything and get all the stuff around us destroyed?" "Technically you could, especially since there are no Ultras present on Earth now." "Why not we work together from now?" "I know you think of me as an ally, but I'm not to used to being on an equal level with others. I'll not oblige to work ''with you, you should instead feel honoured to work for me. I am the Demon King of digital world after all, and I expect to be treated that way." "Don't get to prideful. You're not the Demon King of the physical world. We could delete you if we desire and you'll die again." "You idiot, who do you think you are?! You-" "Keep your arrogance in check. If you help us take over the planet, you get to continue staying alive. If we succeed, you can have half of the planet! Isn't that a good deal?" "Very well. Let me create a kaiju to destroy all of the digital world!" "You haven't been around for that long, your kaiju won't be able to penetrate most of Earth's current digital defences, I'm sure. "Why not we all go out and have rampaging spree first?" Spygar suggested. "I can't even get out of the computer, how do you expect me to do that?" "Well then, you can stay here and enjoy some kaiju-shaped cookies," Grandos advised. Grandos and Spygar left the ship with a container of kaiju cookies in front of the supercomputer screen, again forgetting that Khan could not possibly get out of the computer. ---- The two aliens went to the city of Kobe and turned giant, destroying anything they saw. Floods of humans ran in all directions on the sight of them. "This is fun!" "Watch me blow up this car!" Spygar shot eye beams which caused the car to explode, instantly setting fire to a nearby building. Unimpressed, Grandos fired missiles from his fingertips, detonating an entire highway filled with cars. A shining, rainbow-coloured object flew through the sky. Displacing the soil under his feet, Prisman landed before them. The seijin duo did not recognise this Ultra. Prisman explained that he was sent here after the Space Garrison found out from Grandos' planet about an alien prisoner with a plan to conquer Earth. "Looks like you're under arrest!" "Look again!!" Grandos shouted in reply. Spygar attacked, sending punches at Prisman, but he kicked the green insectoid, who crashed into Grandos. Pushing him away, Grandos stood up and shot eye-beams at the Ultra. Prisman dodged them and charged forward, knocking him down again with a punch. Spygar snuck up behind and grappled him with four arms, and a struggle ensued before Prisman flipped him forward right into the ground. Grandos let out a breath of flames, scalding Prisman's feet. Another fire stream was sent at the Ultra who was now hopping around from the heat, but he utilised his Ultra Prism Bracelet, shapeshifting it into a sword, and slashed at the flame, causing an explosion. When the fire cleared, he burst through and attacked, but was trapped midway by Spygar spitting slime on him. His colour timer started flashing. Laughing, both aliens charged at him. Swiftly, Prisman jumped into the air to dodge them. As he plunged down, he simultaneously delivered the Prism Kick. A burst of Prismatic Energy emanated on impact. The aliens crashed onto the ground in sparks and quickly teleported back to their base. Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong